herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Huang
Huang Yueying (in Chinese: 黃月英), also known as Lady Huang (in Chinese: 黃夫人), is one of the minor protagonists in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. She is a daughter of Huang Chengyan, and the wife of Zhuge Liang. History Huang Yueying was known to considered very gifted. To make the men admire her for her ability, not her looks, she spread the rumor that she was unattractive. The only man who courted her was Zhuge Liang. He was while to married her before he joined Liu Bei. It is noteworthy that Zhuge Liang had no other wives or concubines in his life, though this was a common practice among powerful men of his time. Huang Yueying gave Zhuge Liang's son, Zhuge Zhan. Yueying was also the step-mother of Zhuge Qiao whom Zhuge Liang had adopted. Yueying also died after Zhuge Liang's death shortly before the battle of Wuzhang Plains. Personality Yueying is a collected individual. Intelligent and elegant, she appreciates the value of patience and planning. Though their marriage was arranged, she genuinely loves her husband and that will do everything in her power to help shoulder his burden. To her friends and loved ones, she is quite generous and can be quite nurturing to younger people. Despite her composure, Yueying has been shown to be quite sarcastic at times and will openly chastise those whom act selfishly or insensitively. She is also has little patience for those whom underestimate her and chauvinistic attitudes in general. Yueying was takes a great pride in her skills and learned abilities. Gallery Huang_Yueying_(ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX portrait. Huang_Yueying_(ROTK10).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X portrait. Huang_Yueying_(ROTK11).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait. Yueying-rotk12.jpg|Yueying in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII. Yueying (ROTK12TB).png|Sangokushi 12 Taisenban portrait. Huang_Yueying_(SSDO).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Dw4a-yueying.jpg|Yueying in Dynasty Warriors 4. Yueying-dw5artwork.jpg|Yueying in Dynasty Warriors 5. Yueying.jpg|Yueying in Dynasty Warriors 6. 038 Huang Yueying.png|Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires artwork. Yueying-dw7art.jpg|Yueying in Dynasty Warriors 7. Yueying-dw8art.jpg|Yueying in Dynasty Warriors 8. Yueying - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Yueying's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Yueying_(DW9).png|Yueying in Dynasty Warriors 9. Yueying-kessenII.jpg|Yueying in Kessen II. Huang_Yueying_Statue.jpg|Yueying statue. Videos DYNASTY WARRIORS 9 - (Shu) Yueying's Ending Scene|Yueying's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *Yueying also appears as a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Fictionalized Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Femme Fatale Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Outright Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Ingenue Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Loyal Category:Amazons Category:Optimists Category:One-Man Army Category:Strong-Willed Category:Determinators Category:Nurturer Category:Charismatic Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Historical Heroes Category:Honest Category:Strategists Category:In Love Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wealthy Category:Aristocrats Category:Classic Heroes Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Political Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Merciful Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Defectors Category:Animal Kindness Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Successful Category:Elementals Category:Chaste Category:Lethal Category:Feminists Category:Independent Category:Wise Category:Posthumous Category:Inconclusive Category:Wrathful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Genius Category:Disabled Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Childhood friends Category:Master Combatants Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Poor Category:Rescuers Category:Forgivers